A New World (bad title)
by OtakuOverlord
Summary: SPOILERS AHEAD Junko Enoshima is dead, so naturally she's confused as to why she woke up to an unfamiliar world, is this the after life? Surely hell would be more...Hellish. But the thing is, Junko has no idea why she would be placed in hell, all she remembers is her name and how she died. After spending some time in this new world she learns that she is residing in America, NY
1. Junko, and the job at JCpenny's

**IMPORTANT INFORMATION, SKIP AT YOUR OWN RISK BUT FACE THE CONCESQUENCES OF BEING CONFUSED**

 **Hello! And welcome to a new story! Now lets get a few things strait, I've only watched the Danganronpa seires and I've read all the books in the percy jackson seires execpt the last one, but my memory is really hazy about the books so bear (monokuma pun) with me. Also, junko is the main protagonist, and she's around 15-17 or 19, I've got no idea what her age is so I'm gonna say she's 17**

 **This story WILL contain spoilers,**

 **This is the full summary**

 **Junko Enoshima is dead, so naturally she's confused as to why she woke up to an unfamiliar world, is this the after life? Surely hell would be more...Hellish. But the thing is, Junko has no idea** ** _why_** **she would be placed in hell, all she remembers it her name and how she died. After spending some time in this new world she learns that she is residing in America, New York to be exact, all is going well and cheery until she's attacked by a strange monster at her workplace (which happens to be JCpennys), her will to survive kicks in. find out what takes place in this story by reading it**

 **Now sit back, relax, and enjoy the story**

* * *

 _Log #1_

 _Hello, my name is Junko Enoshima, and that's all I know about myself. You must be wondering why, well I can't answer that either, I would if I could but sadly i can't remember, it's infuriating._

 _All I remember is my sudden death, I don't even know why I died. I'm currently writing in a journal while taking a break during my job at a store called JCpennys_

* * *

Junko sighs as she closes her book, she's finished writing for the day but its only 5 pm, and she had ten more minutes until she had to get back working, so she decided to take a walk, it'll be no less that five minutes if she remembers the route that she made up in her mind

While Junko was wondering around, She began to think that New York is a sad, sad city, of course the view at night is spectacular only if you're one of those people who live in the towering buildings, but if you're a broke teenage girl living in a motel where the walls are literally rotting itself out, then New York is just a city with loud insensitive jerks as inhabitants, or more likely as rodents.

When junko first appeared here, she had to sell most of her accessories to get money, and all she received was pocket change. So she was forced to live in a motel until she got a nice stable job to support herself, at least no one asked why a seventeen year old had a motel room by herself, or where her parents were.

That was one of the good things about this rotten city, no one asked, because no one cared.

* * *

After her 'nice' walk, she returned to her job, she was a cashier, which means she handled the cash register, not a very exciting job but it's adequate,

Most people stare at her, mainly young children, it's her hair, it's stupid huge, at least she isn't self-conscience about her appearance.

If she _was_ self-conscience, then wearing a plain white blouse and cargo pants would not be the most ideal thing to wear out in public, but for some reason, the word 'fashionista' always pops up in her mind,

"I _do_ have an eye for fashion, i just can afford it" Junko mumbled to herself, this confused the customer that she was helping but she waved it off, saying that it was nothing

More and more customers came and went, they were just about to close when a customer started to make a big commotion about not being able to finish shopping, because we were closing of course, we wouldn't just randomly throw them out.

We told them that we'd hold onto their stuff and that they could come back tomorrow and pay for it, most of the employees were starting to get annoyed, including Junko, the customer would just _not_ listen.

Suddenly, out if nowhere, the customer agreed to leave, you could almost hear the relief of the employees, Junko stood at the cash register while most of the action was taking place. The trouble maker turned to the closest exit (which happened to be the exit near Junko).

Junko finally got a good look at the customer, she appeared to be a woman in her late thirties.

She walked right by Junko then quickly grabbed her wrist and started running (Junko's wrist, not her own) "Hey! What do you think you're doing" she struggled to escape the mysterious woman's vise like grip, she didn't answer her until they were outside of the store.

When she spoke, it sounded ancient and gravely "Junko Enoshima, The Gods have brought you here, they have great plans for you, fortunately for us, we have found you first, join us Junko, join us and bring dispair to this world"

"Are you on drugs?" It wouldn't be suprising but something about this person just screams 'danger'

"It seems that you have forgotten, you have forgotten your past life, we can tell you, who you are, why you're here, all you have to do is come with me" the lady extended her hand, and while she did that, she transformed into a hideous ugly monster,

"Uh... is this some show? Because I'm not giving you any money" it was quite unsettling how this crazy random woman (most likely on drugs) knew that i didn't remember my last 16 years of my life

"If you do not accept then I have no choice but to take you by force"

Okay, this lady was starting to get on my nerves

"What?" Junko says smugly "Are you going to kidnap me?" She had a smirk on her face and a hand on her hip

"Why yes dear child, but only if you do not comply"

Junko laughs "like I would ever willingly let anyone kidnap me!"

"Do you not want to know who you were?"

"I know _exactly_ who I am"

"I have tried to give you the easy way, but I guess you can only learn by force"

The mysterious lady advances forward, torwards Junko, and out of no where draws a weapon.

A sword to be exact.

* * *

 **Write your comments in the review**

 **Tell me if you like it so far**

 **Plus junko will probably be ooc**

 **I was wondering if i should write the pjo characters into the story cuz i was just gonna do the pjo world, and i would like your opinion**

 **If you want any danganronpa characters in the story just review, but they have to be dead in order for me to add them**

 **Cheers**


	2. Two hands are better than one!

**Im back and better than ever!**

 **Remember to review, And t** **ell me how you like it!**

 **junko may be O.O.C. which means that she might be out of character**

 **And a character from the pjo universe will be in this chapter**

 **Cheers**

* * *

"Woah lady! put that thing down, you could poke an eye out with it if you're not careful!" Said junko

"Well that _is_ my intention, I am afraid I can not do as you ask"

"Look lady" Junko said sternly "I don't know who you are, or why you want to take me, but I won't leave without a fight" she put on her best poker face and got into a fighting stance

The woman lifted her sword, ready to strike, but before she could, Junko moved as fast as lightning and de-armed her (not literally, she still has arms), and used a fighting maneuver to knock her out, unfortunately, it didn't work, all it did was succeed in putting her in a daze,

"Hmph, I will not go down that easily, silly girl"

"Hah" there goes Junko with her superior look "My grandmother can fight better than you, and she's dead!"

It just dawned on junko that she said something about her grandmother, was she starting to remember her past? Or was her poor mind making up family members to help cope with not knowing who she was?

"I shall give you another chance, stop this futile battle and join us in our quest, or be tortured to excruciating lengths until you finally accept your purpose, now which will it be?"

"Well first off, who is this us? And second, it doesn't really seem like the choices are any different, one's just less painful than the other" said junko

"This _'us'_ is a large group of thousands of ' **people** ' ready to plunge this world into dispair, along with your help, we can accomplish it"

"If you're _so_ set on kidnapping me then i guess I'll have to take matters into my own hands" (and feign self defense)

Junko picks up a lead pipe that was lying nearby and quickly charges at her, the lady dodges the attack and counters with a powerful blow to the stomach,

All Junko could think about was how much that punch hurt, it felt like a train hit her right on the stomach, knocking the wind out of her

Of course, Junko wouldn't give up that easily "I gotta say" she wheezes out "You're strong for a woman!"

Right as she said that memories flashed through her mind, and pictures of a strong muscular woman appeared in her head (a.k.a Sakura Ogami)

Ms. Mysterious raised her sword again "Well you only need one hand" she says and strikes down

 ** _Clash!_**

Junko had stopped the sword from cutting off her hand by using the metal pipe, leaving a big dent in it. While the lady was distracted, Junko kicked her feet making Ms. Mysterious fall down and drop the sword.

Junko quickly picked it up and stabbed the woman in the heart. She knew it was wrong, it was murder! She was a murderer. But for some odd reason, she was strangely calm.

The lady exploded into yellow dusk

"So you killed 'enter random greek monster name', impressive" said a voice coming from the shadows

And like any normal person, junko picks up the sword and holds it defensively towards the sound of the voice

"Were you watching me?"

"Yes" the stranger walked out of the shadows, revealing a teenage boy around 15 years old "My name's Nico" he holds out his hand to shake

"The name's Junko"

she completely ignores his hand and crosses her arms "Why were you watching me? You could've at least helped"

"Well you seemed to know what you were doing, I would've stepped in if you were in danger" said Nico

"Pointing a sword at someone doesn't make them in danger?"

"Nope"

"Great" she says drawing out the 'E' "I'll keep that in mind"

"If you're done asking questions, then please follow me"

"Uh, why would I follow you? I almost got kidnapped y'know" said Junko

"You can leave any time if you think things are to sketchy"

Junko thought it over, she had nothing better to do so why not. "Sure"

"Good, follow me" he gestures for her to follow

"Where are we going?"

"To camp"

* * *

 **yay nico! Do y'all like it?**

 **Sorry for short chapters but i will be updating frequently**

 **Show your appreciation by reviewing!**

 **Junko and nico might be O.O.C.**

 **Cheers**


End file.
